The core will provide support for all of the projects of the PPG. The support will be for both administrative and scientific functions, focusing on aspects that can be most effectively and efficiently provided through a central core. The areas of support will include: 1. Scientific support, integration, and development of the projects via scientific advice and leadership for the PIs and co-investigators of the projects, including providing periodic feedback on the progress of each project in terms of the goals of each project and the needs of the overall PPG; 2. Organizing and coordinating seminars and education in relevant areas-the details of these activities have been provided in the overall section of the PPG; 3. Planning and coordination of inter-related studies that involve more than one project or are supplemental/supportive to the overall PPG; 4. Providing an effective and efficient interface for interactions with the EPR Center (Biotechnology Research Resource); 5. Administrative support of the projects via: a. Support services for purchases, coordination, communications, etc. b. Financial management c. Assistance with publications and presentations, including preparation of illustrations and slides 6. Specific support by providing three essential highly sophisticated services, provided by collaborating experts in these areas: a. Biostatistical support, both conventional and special new techniques that are especially pertinent to the types of data that are available with EPR Oximetry b. Histopathology, including an emphasis on quantitative assessments of experimental models of tumors, hypoxic markers, and vascular density. c. NIR spectroscopy, focused specifically on obtaining data on pO2 in the microvascular system by measurements of hemoglobin saturation and total hemoglobin. The activities of the core will be directed by the PI of the PPG, who will coordinate the support functions and the services provided by the expert collaborators of the core.